Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4711739-20150818055338/@comment-25598148-20150818084728
Steve just goes deeper down my shitlist everyday though. I know this is mostly missing social cues but recently he keeps walking in on Jecky convos and just staying there. (And don't get me started on him telling Johnny that Becky is with The goblins, and not him. Of course Johnny knows that not true but how he's trying to turn Johnny against her pisses me off omg) Last night they were at the hammock talking for like an hour alone (ish, Meg was there before but left eventually) and it was so cute and a lot of it was coming to terms with her leaving on Thursday basically and he said he's gonna do everything he can to get Vanessa out next and she has to beat her next week in buyback <3 But then Steve ended up walking up to them and being like "I dont get social cues, when I'm walking in on two people talking, I dont know if it's okay or not, But imma stay here anyway" not verbatim btw but basically what he said. I mean they're nominated together, you can tell they're close, but he doesnt give them time to be alone. I just wish he got those cues!! esp when Johnny says stuff like this ;_; It breaks my heart, the things they've been saying about eachother/to eachother about being nominated. The fact that they're not even campaigning against eachother and talking bad about one another...like nearly everyone else would to save themselves. I mean Johnny really isn't even trying bc ppl keep telling him he's safe, and Becky checks in with Austwins now and then but they're vague with her. I hope they just tell her soon. I mean, she's not really campaigning, neither of them really are because they know whats gonna happen, but it's sad to see And the lowkey campaigning against themselves for the other rip...My dream f2, I still have hope for now!! Yeah tho, Austwins really have to go omg. It's ridiculous how much they're being handed this game, I really cant stand it. Showmances/duos are being targeted like Clelli/Jecky, and even Jackie/Becky (possibility of Jackie coming back and them being another strong duo, big reason it's Becky going ;_;) but not the trio that consists of not only a showmance, but twins...sisters....2 sets of ppl who will never turn on eachother?? Theres always the fact that Julia still pretty much resents Austin for outing her, but they're still a big trio that will turn on any other HG's before each other. I kinda see the targeting Jackie thing, but its like, it's not that she's a floater. I'd say Meg and Steve himself are the real floaters throughout this game ngl. Becky and Johnny have coasted/somewhat floated, because they mainly just laid low, Becky playing both sides, but not really in the way Steve has, she did for like, a week, he's been doing it for a while. Meg has a clear side but she does float to power with her social game I feel like, for the most part. Jackie never floated to power like Meg did, it's hard to explain Jackie, just that I love her, but yeah I'd say she coasted like Jecky as well. It seems like Steve is safe, but from DR's and general comments, I think the Goblins/ADC realize that it was a bit of Vanessa being in Steve's ear lying about Jackie targeting him but they aren't over it, they just got tired of crying about it, you can tell Becky is still pissed at him because she brings it up a lot that she missed Jackie and stuff like that, and shades Steve/the eviction everytime she's talking game w/ Johnny, loves it. I think they'll definitely go after him if they get power, ngl. Vanessa/him would be targets in the way Johnny/Becky are this week, either/or is fine with them probs. And honestly, Austwins seem most loyal at this point to James/Meg f5, I don't see them turning on that, which makes Steve even more dumb, and Johnny if he really wants to do it...Austwins will def turn on them at this point before Meg/James, esp with how James/Meg are easier to beat f5. The fact that Johnny/Steve are talkin about this f5 rn. Had to turn off my feeds for sure. I'm trying not to lose hope but Johnny has been saying stuff that he doesn't really care anymore. And with Jecky talks they're complaining a lot recently ab everyone else in the house, esp how annoying Austwins/honestly everyone else is, esp with pot ball and bowling (they hate it but they play along) and the screaming, etc. I think they're so fed up at this point with everyone/even the game that they're just gonna lay down and die when the time comes and it breaks my heart bc I really wanted that f2/Johnny winning. I'm sure Becky will still fight hardest as she can in the buyback but still will come back to this ;_;